Oi, Angel!
by Killer-Chan
Summary: When a younger sister of Hilda's arrives, what mayhem will arrive? And what-? How does Toujou fit in this? ToujouXOC
1. Arrival

Hilda read the letter over and over; she couldn't believe she was reading this. It had been nearly 5 years since she has seen her or heard word from her.

"So, is she really visiting this pathetic human world?" a voice said behind Hilda. Hilda turned around and nodded "Yes…Yolda."

Yolda sat in the kitchen in Oga's house; Oga was ay school, the mother was out shopping with Tatsumi's sister and the father of the household was out of work.

For this; Hilda had the opportunity to call out for Yolda. "Goodness; I never thought we see her again after-" Yolda said, but she said no more after receiving a glare from her sister.

Hilda sighs "I can't believe she is coming and by her letter, her rank must be high for just coming here without any ease."

Yolda hmm'd and summoned her weapon (her broom) and stands to walk out the door. "I must return to Master En." Yolda says facing Hilda once more.

"Is… she," Yolda began "Will she come to us or are we…?" Yolda said, looking curious and somewhat excited. Hilda gave a small smile. It was good to see her older sister for once being honest of her feelings.

"I will be meeting her at the Honi Park, it's not far from here. Will you be coming too?" Hilda asked, Yolda nodded and headed out for the door-waving goodbye.

Hilda let out another sigh, "It's been a while…. Alyssa…"

/

At Honi Park, beyond the playground where children played happily and construction work was being down; a shroud of trees blew against the wind. Beyond those trees, a portal was opening, glowing brightly of white light. A shadow emerges from inside the light and steps out with the portal closing behind.

Emerging in the sunlight, a beautiful young girl with white blonde bob haircut, with sky blue eyes, and pink small lips. She wore a white dress, with matching shoes; the dress made her look very slim and amplified her large breasts. She carried a large dark brown suitcase with her and smiled.

"Yolda, Hilda… _I can't wait to see you!_" She jeered happily.


	2. Meeting

The young woman steps through the forest; observing her area. She smiles as the parents are chatting happily together as children played, near were construction workers repairing tiles. She looks down at her wristwatch and smiles; she had some time before her sisters would meet. She then sat on the nearest bench. Placing her suitcase with her, she looks around and notices a ball near her feet.

"Onee-chan! Can I have my ball please!" A small girl and boy run towards her, she picks it up and hands it to them. "Here you go," she smiles happily.

The girl gazes in awe as the little boy took the ball. "Hey, Onii-chan, your really pretty." The little girl says sweetly. "Whats your name Onii-chan?"

The young woman smiles and replies, "My name is Alyssa and thank you very much, you're very kind." She notices the parents smiling at her genuinely and bowed lightly, thanking her,

The kids smile and run off to play, Alyssa waves them off and sits and waited.

/

Not so far away,

"Fucking Toujou! _**Bastard!**_" a ruff deliquent spatted as he charged through the steps in Honi Park.

"Oi, oi. Should we really mess with him? I hear that guy is crazily strong son of a bitch." Another delinquent says as he follows his leader.

The leader turns around "That asshole mess with the wrong crowd! _I'm gonna beat the shit out of him!_" The two stooges walk up, they both stoped suddenly when someone catches their eyes.

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiit man," one of the men whistled.

"She's fucking hot!" The leader sys noticing Alyssa, sitting quietly.

They both shared a wolfish grin, "Forget that asshole, I'd rather knock up that hottie!"

The stooges had towards her, the construction men, lifting their white building hats, they had tooken noticed and sighed. "Ugh, delinquents. I swear there everywhere these days."

"Hey, you think that girl is going to be okay?" Another construction workers says as he watches the situation.

"Huh?" a voice came behind the two older men. The two older men look up and notices it was their new employee, "Hey Newbie, well done on that tiling there."

"Hey, what's going on over there?" the young construction worker said as he see the delinquent hitting on the girl.

/

"Heyyyyyyy baby, your pretty hot!" the leader says in a disgusting voice. Alyssa notices this and sighs. "How about we go somewhere quiet huh? Just some fun for the three of us eh?"

"No thanks. I'm waiting for my sisters." Alyssa says patiently.

"Hey! They can join too, the more the merrier huh? I bet they are super hot too, huh?' the stooge says as he sat next to Alyssa and tries to get closer, while he tries to look down her dress to see her cleavage.

"No thanks. They wouldn't be interested." She says darkly. "And neither am I."

The stooge and the leader look angry. "Who the fuck do you think you are, huh?" they both shout.

"Hey! Leave Onee-chan alone!" the small boy shouted. The delinquents take notice and smirk, the boys parent takes notices, "Takashi!"

"Fucking brat." The leader says and kicks the small boy in his stomach, the result made the boy fly backwards, hitting the ground hard. The delinquents laugh hard.

The mother runs towards her son in tears. "Takashi!" she cries out in worry.

"Oi lady, that brat should mind his own business."

As they laugh again, harder this time. The mother cries, holding her son whom is in immense pain. The mother was about to shout back angrily; until- "You both are disgusting." Alyssa says darkly as she stands up sharply.

"Harming an innocent child, you both are really weak and pathetic men." She says as she glares deadly at the two.

"Oi, Bitch. Women should just be quiet and be fucked, cook or clean. That's it-!"

Alyssa darted forward; ready to punch those two in the face. But someone had beaten to it herself. She watches in slow motion as a young construction work takes the two delinquents, both fist full of their shirts and slams their heads together, while throwing them into the nearest tree until they were unconscious.

Alyssa stares gob smacked at what she had just saw. "Aw, I wanted to do that!" Alyssa whined, the young construction worker, took of his white building hat and stares at her. "You ok?" he says.

Alyssa stares at him for a bit replying, "Yes, thank you very much." She stood in awe as she looked at him, he tall, incredibly muscular structure, his tanned skin, his reddish orange spikey hair pushed back from his face, a small scar on his right forehead and his small sharp eyes. She stared thinking: _'_

'_Oh what a show off.'_

"Takahashi, hold on sweetie, mommy is going to get you a doctor!" Alyssa and the construction worker took notice. Alyssa runs over to the boy and kneels beside him.

"Let me look at him" Alyssa says as she took hold of the boy.

"A-Are you a doctor?" the mother shakes as she dials the number quickly.

"Something like that…" Alyssa smiles and cradles the small boy in her arms, the boy groans in pain, Alyssa snakes her hand underneath his shirt and pressed her hand against his stomach and too a deep breath.

Alyssa focuses, her hand glows light as the warm light spreads through the boy's body, the light was unnoticeable. Alyssa opens her eyes, the boy stopped groaning and sat up.

"Onee-chan…?" Takashi says as he looks at her.

"Feeling better?" Alyssa says as the boy nodded, "You were very brave." She says with a kind voice, patting the boy on the head.

The mother snatches her son and hugs him while tears escaped her eys. "OH thank god that you are alright!" the mother looked up and said "How did you…?"

Alyssa taps her noise and stands up. The mother-repeating saying thanks to her and walks hand in hand with her child home.

"Oi." The young construction worker says as he stands there folding his arms. "How did you help that kid? I didn't see you use anything."

Alyssa stares at him and smiles "It's a doctors trick."

"ALYSSA!" a voice came, Alyssa eyes widened, as she saw someone in front of her, who she wanted to see for a very long time.

"_Hilda_!" Alyssa cried out as she ran to her older sister and gave her a big hug. "Oh I have missed you!"

"And I, too." Hilda says as she hugs back warmly. She then took noticed of the man behind her sister was.

"_Toujou?"_

" _Oga's wife?"_

Alyssa lets go and stares at the two, changing her view on her sister to the man continuously. Alyssa looks at the tanned man and says "Toujou?" and then she stares confusingly at her sister, _"Your married?"_

_/_

_Hi! I've wanted to do a Toujou X Oc a fanfic for a while. So it's a bit rushed but I feel like the story can get underway with this, so please review!_


End file.
